


Trained bark beetle

by jajafilm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animation, Bug, Funny, Humor, Pet, Video, bark beetle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is my short animation created in Maya.





	Trained bark beetle

 

# Trained bark beetle

 

This is my short animation created in Maya.

 

 

 


End file.
